Call
by kurohaname
Summary: Dan ketika Aomine memutuskan untuk menyerah, ponselnya berdering. AoKaga.


Dan ketika Aomine memutuskan untuk menyerah, ponselnya berdering.

.

**Call**

**by kurohaname**

_(Standard disclaimer applied)_

.

**warn:** alur lompat-lompat

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kagami_-kun_."

Polesan senyum sengaja diberikan Kuroko ketika pemuda itu berjarak sekitar enam langkah darinya—menenteng tas ransel yang terlihat penuh. Ia mendengus, dan kembali mendekati Kuroko yang kembali tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seorang anak kecil menarik-narik ujung bajunya sambil berceloteh tentang siapa gerangan yang disapa oleh gurunya itu.

"Teman _Sensei_," bisiknya pada si bocah lugu. "Bermainlah dengan yang lain, Sora_-kun_. Nanti _Sensei_ kembali," ujarnya seraya mengelus puncak kepala si bocah yang kemudian mengangguk pelan—enggan ditinggalkan, sebenarnya.

Empat tahun rasanya begitu lama sejak terakhir kali Kagami datang ke Jepang saat liburan musim panasnya di Amerika. Setelah lulus SMA, mantan _ace_ Seirin itu lantas memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali bersama kedua orang tuanya sekaligus kuliah disana. Masih lebih baik kalau disela-sela kurun waktu yang lama itu, mereka saling bertegur sapa lewat pesan maupun telepon. Tapi, baik Kuroko maupun Kagami—keduanya tahu bahwa banyak cerita yang terlewat selama empat tahun terakhir.

Ada banyak usaha yang dilakukan Kuroko dan orang-orang yang menganggap Kagami sebagai teman—dan mungkin lebih—untuk mencoba menghubungnya. (Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang.) Seolah pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya kini sengaja memutuskan kontak dengan siapa saja yang dikenalnya.

Dan ketika kebanyakan dari mereka telah mencapai batasnya, di saat Kuroko sedang membimbing murid-muridnya belajar menyanyi bersama guru-guru lainnya, Kagami meneleponnya—masih dengan nomor yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berbicara lewat telepon, meminta untuk bertemu.

Rasanya ingin Kuroko memasang tampang paling menjengkelkan yang ia punya kalau saja si guru TK itu tidak mendeteksi gerakan kikuk dari Kagami. "Yo—apa kabar, Kuroko." Sebelah tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Baik. Kagami_-kun_?"

"...seperti yang kau lihat."

Diam.

"_Ne_, Kagami_-kun_, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana?" tawar Kuroko, merasa tidak nyaman. Kagami hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka duduk di pinggiran koridor kelas. Salah satu ruangan di depan mereka lumayan ribut dengan suara bawel khas anak-anak, namun sama sekali tak mengganggu keduanya.

Tak ada yang langsung memulai pembicaraan. Ada aura canggung semenjak dua orang yang lumayan dekat sebagai sahabat ini tak bertemu sekian lama tanpa kabar satupun. Walau begitu, Kuroko sendiri berasumsi bahwa Kagami memiliki alasan tersendiri tentang mengapa ia memutuskan kontak dengan teman-temannya, dan kembali setelah semuanya hampir melupakannya.

Tapi, Kuroko juga perlu tahu kan? Demi dirinya, demi teman-temannya yang senantiasa menunggu pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu...

Jadi—

"Kagami_-kun_, selama empat tahun ini, kau kemana?"

.

Tak ada yang menarik minatnya di hari liburnya yang cuma satu hari dalam seminggu itu selain bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah. Terlihat sangat berantakan dengan tumpukkan majalah _gravure_ miliknya, beberapa kaleng _softdrink_ kosong, dan plastik bekas camilan. TV di ruangan itu memutar _channel _entah apa dan sama sekali kehilangan minat untuk sekedar dilirik oleh Aomine.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Imayoshi sempat datang ke apartemennya bersama Momoi untuk mengajaknya bermain basket bersama mantan anggota klub basket Touou.

"Hitung-hitung reuni," kata Momoi. Tapi, ia menolaknya dan memilih untuk mendekam di apartemen yang ditinggalinya setelah ia mulai bekerja sebagai polisi. Selain karena ia memang ingin mulai tinggal sendiri, apartemen tempatnya tinggal lumayan dekat dengan stasiun polisi tempat ia bekerja.

Kebiasaannya di pagi hari—sejak kapan ia memulainya pun, Aomine sama sekali tidak ingat—menelepon nomor Kagami, berharap kalau pada akhirnya orang yang terus-menerus diteleponnya setiap hari menjawab panggilannya, dan meletakkan ponselnya di sembarang tempat saat kembali panggilan itu tak mendapatkan respon.

Hanya saja, pada hari itu, beberapa jam setelah paginya yang benar-benar membosankan, nomor yang selama ini terus ia coba hubungi—dan tak pernah sekalipun tersambung—muncul di layar ponselnya.

Perasaannya menjadi tak karuan ketika ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa dan menjawab panggilan itu.

_["Halo?"]_

Ah—ya, itu suara Kagami. _Benar-benar Kagami._

.

"Kuroko, aku—," Kagami berhenti sebentar, terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan, "—sebenarnya, aku tak akan bisa bermain basket lagi."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak setuju. "Apakah hanya karena itu kau menghilang selama ini? Tolong jangan bercanda, Kagami_-kun_."

Kagami lantas tertawa canggung.

.

Aomine benar-benar mengutuk hari ini. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang lolos dari lidahnya—meskipun itu hanya sebuah dengusan kecil.

_["Hoi, Aomine? Kau disana?"]_ Kagami kembali menyahut, terdengar tak sabaran.

_["Jangan bilang kau marah padaku karena tidak menghubungimu selama ini..."]_

Aomine masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Dan tak dipungkiri olehnya, ia memang benar-benar marah pada Kagami. Juga marah pada dirinya dan pada ketidakmampuannya untuk mencari pemuda yang tengah meneleponnya kini selama tahun-tahun yang sudah tertinggal di belakang mereka.

Namun, mendengar suara pemuda itu setelah sekian lama, serta-merta amarah yang dipendamnya sekian lama luntur perlahan-lahan.

.

Kagami tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Kuroko secara tak langsung terus mendesaknya dengan tatapan _curious_-nya. Menetralisir rasa gugupnya, Kagami mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman taman kanak-kanak itu.

Ia membawa dirinya kembali ke empat tahun yang lalu.

Sampai detik ini, Kagami masih bisa merasakan sensasi nyeri yang merayap ke tubuhnya saat itu. Jeritan orang-orang di sekitarnya, bunyi klakson mobil-mobil yang saling bersahutan, dan kesadarannya yang sedikit demi sedikit terkikis dari tubuhnya sendiri. Juga ponselnya yang terlempar tak jauh dari tempatnya terlentang di jalan raya. Layarnya berkedip, memperlihatkan sebuah panggilan masuk.

**_Ahomine's Calling..._**

—menjadi sebuah panggilan pertama yang mengundang ratusan panggilan lainnya yang tak pernah terangkat.

_Mungkin saja._

.

_["Padahal aku merindukanmu, Ahomine."]_

Polisi itu tercekat napasnya sendiri.

.

"Mungkin kecerobohanku," desisnya pelan. " Aku tertabrak mobil ketika menolong seorang anak kecil, dan tak sempat menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

Kuroko diam, tak berkomentar apapun—mungkin agak sedikit kaget.

"Ketika aku sadar, kau tahu apa yang pertama aku tanyakan pada dokter yang menanganiku setelah aku melihat kondisiku, Kuroko?"

Si guru TK berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Tentang—apa kau masih bisa bermain basket?"

Kagami mengangguk—mudah sekali ditebak untuk ukuran laki-laki yang pikirannya kebanyakan didominasi oleh olahraga itu. Tapi, sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Kuroko menyela, "Tunggu dulu, memangnya seberapa parah kau pada saat itu?"

Kagami meringis mengingatnya. "Cukup parah hingga dokter yang menanganiku pada saat itu memprediksi kalau aku mungkin saja tidak bisa lagi berjalan normal."

"Dan kau bisa berjalan dengan normal, sekarang."

"Tapi tidak dengan basket."

"Kau masih sama bodohnya seperti dulu, Kagami_-kun_..."

.

"Bakagami..." Sepertinya ia telah menemukan suaranya yang sempat tenggelam—dan keberaniannya.

Kagami tersenyum di seberang telepon, kemudian tertawa kecil. _["Ya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Ahomine! Sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin memelukmu sekarang juga!"]_

Diam-diam Aomine pun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Kakinya yang semula terpaku di lantai melangkah menuju pintu depan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja—,"

Aomine memutar kenop pintu.

"—sekarang?"

Kagami tepat berada di hadapannya. Ponsel yang semula menempel di telinga hampir merosot jatuh dari tangannya. Berniat memberikan kejutan, namun sepertinya dirinyalah yang terlebih dahulu diberi kejutan.

Aomine sukses menyeringai bahagia.

.

"Maaf deh, kalau aku masih sama seperti dulu," gerutu Kagami tak suka. "Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian semua khawatir. Dan kembali pada kalian saat aku sudah lebih baik—seperti sekarang," tambahnya kemudian.

"Justru karena hal itu, Kagami_-kun_, kau malah semakin membuat kami khawatir," tandas Kuroko, tak setuju dengan sikap Kagami.

"Maaf..." kali ini lebih lirih.

"Lalu, tentang Aomine_-kun_?"

Kagami bangkit dari duduknya, "Entahlah... tapi aku berniat mengunjunginya, Kuroko. Sedikit memberikan kejutan untuk _fans setia_, mungkin?"

.

"B-bagaimana kau..."

Aomine memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. "Masih terlalu cepat untukmu seribu tahun, bodoh."

"Kuroko_ teme.._." Kagami misuh-misuh.

"Bukankah kau ingin memelukku, Bakagami?" candanya sambil memamerkan senyum seduktifnya.

Mau tak mau wajah Kagami akhirnya memerah juga—meskipun tidak semerah rambutnya.

"Atau kau rindu ciumanku?"

.

Kuroko terus memandangi punggung Kagami sampai ia menghilang di balik tikungan . Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

...

**_To:_** Aomine_-kun_

**_Subject:_** Dia kembali.

Mungkin, sebentar lagi Kagami_-kun_ akan muncul di depan pintu apartemenmu, Aomine_-kun_.

...

**end.**

* * *

**fn: **gaaayss, seriusan capek. Saya bolak-balik ngedit cerita ini dan endingnya-yang-nyaris-saya-buat-angst-ini tetep garing kayak gitu wkwk . Ngomong-ngomong, ini cerita kedua saya di fandom Kurobas, dan apa kabar kalian para penghuni fandom?

Cerita ini khusus ditumbalkan sebagai hadiah buat seseorang yang nge-fans berat sama AoKaga. Semoga kamu dan siapa saja penggemar AoKaga di fandom ini terhibur dengan persembahan kecil-kecilan saya.

Cheers,

-ame.


End file.
